theacademyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Academy
Welcome to The Academy! The wiki about The ACADEMY For Superpowered Youth and SG for Champions Online that anyone can ! since February 2009 ;Students ;Faculty and Staff ;The Campus ;Academy Adventures And don't forget our WEBSITE! --- Drop by our CHAT and say Hello! }} ;16th August/ This Weeks Featured Article...DAVEY PEBBLES!!! : Is it...No It Can't be can it? IT's JAMES BOND!! Oh wait no it's just some other British Guy with an Accent. FALSE ALARM EVERYONE! Yes Our Management Team Here at the Academy Wiki *Or the Acadawiki* Have been busy, and slacking on our articles of the week, so having a comeback, with a Foreign Person No less. Mr. Pebbles is a kind hearted soul with a split personality that occurs when under intense pressure and leaves him a ruthless King of the Slaughterfest and from past experience believe me you don't want to visit that Fest. Davey has an..odd power that's brings a whole new meaning to Cutting Yourself. A tough fighter and friend, Davey has the potential to be your Best Friend and your Worst Enemy. "-Maerik -Who totally wrote this on the right day." ;19th July / This Weeks Featured Article... THE ACADEMY ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY!!!! : It's been one long, amazing year, and though we've been through many troubles and rocky points, we've come out as one of the largest and most successful Role Playing Super Groups in Champions Online. This Group has been home to many, and given birth to friendships that will last forever. Special thanks go to Gordo *or Phil* for creating this group, GhostPanther *Or Ron* for being it's first official Member and all of our other members for making this Super Group what it is, a family of amazing people. ''-Maerik -Who wishes he could've found the game a lot sooner.'' ;12th July / This weeks featured article... BLAKE ROBINSON!! : Yeah, its summer, and everyone's busy, including us at the Academy! Luckily for us, when we need to chill out, we have our very own Ice Man on hand! The Academy's very own 'Peach Popsicle' is a brutal force to be reckoned with, and in his ice form Blake tops Seven Feet and Half a Ton! It wouldn't be so bad... if he wasn't constantly spoiling for a fight! ''-Gen -who sees the irony in a hot-headed ice kid'' ;29th JUne / This weeks featured article... AARON HALLS!! : As of the Academy's younger members, Aaron combines a can-do and up beat attitude with throwing big balls of fire. He's been in The Academy's roll call since the first adventure and continues to cheer us up with his bright and happy trademarked smile. ''-Maerik -Who thinks that much happy should cause someone to explode'' ;22nd June / This weeks featured article... ALEXANDER LANCASTER!! : A member of the 'new class' who entered near the end of our second main adventure, Xander has already blazed trails in making his mark upon the Academy. Known for the hyper-speed mind that's only a hair quicker then his feet, Xander is also quite proficient at battling hordes of plants while looking stylish in his ducky pajamas! Look for this hero's random tangents and inner monologues and see if YOU can keep up! ''-Gen'' See previous Features in our Archives Interested in the Academy yet? You could send Reaper $99.99 and see what he sends back. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out Help:Starting this wiki if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. Davey Pebbles Davey comes from the rural countryside in the United Kingdoms, being a native British child and living a relatively abnormal childhood. Due to living in a very remote area, Davey was home-schooled, like many of the kids in his area. Davey was for the most part raised solely by his mother, Mrs. Pebbles, while his father, Mr. Pebbles, worked for the government, his actual position being unknown to Davey and in secrecy, but he assumed it was of a high ranking. He wasn't even aware of his powers until a segment of his home caught ablaze and collapsed, encasing Davey in what was assumed to be his death. His mother was horrified to find her son impaled with a support rail, surely thinking he was deceased, until he asked her politely to pull the rail out of his gut. After their discovery, Mrs. Pebbles was pleased to find her son to be "special", but more or less, just glad that he was alive. Mr. Pebbles, however, was even more pleased in this discovery. thumb|300px|right __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse